User Stats
I'll let everyone edit this page. You must edit yourself though, no one else. Your stats involve all the moves you can do, special abilities, and such. I'll start us off. You can even add in the choice of a final smash made specifically for you. If you want you can also desribe your attacks as well. You must list who or what you can summon if you can summon stuff. Thefallenangel407's stats All attacks: Element Conjure, Weapon Create, Dinner Blaster, Time Warp, Move Disable. All Summons: Rifle Waddle Dees, Gwonam, Sigh Guy. Special Abilities: Lightspeed, the ability to create anything out of thin air, Fallenangel's Demon form(which consists of me gaining dog ears and massive bouts of strength. Final Smash: Depends on who's on my team if I have one. My default one is Giga Hell Blast. Timson622222's stats This is no longer relevant. Crystal Job: Stealth Attacker Ego: Lucario Powers: Crystal-related attacks, Moon Related Attacks, Aura Related Attacks Mastery: Crystal Mastery Level X Darkness Mastery Level 98 Aura Mastery Level X Soul Mastery Level 45 Fire Mastery Level 61 Dog Mastery Level 20 Moon Mastery Level 13 Ninja Master Level 23 Water Mastery Level 16 All attacks used by Crystal Hell's Ban Hammer Power: Special, Acc: Special Type: Item Requirements: Sysop Powers, Level 42 Fire Mastery An attack that only works on n00bs, spammers, and Flamers, instantly forcing them to Banned Hell. Hell Hounds Power: 20, Acc: 99.99% Type: Summon Requirements: Level 5 Dog Mastery, Level 10 Fire Mastery Hell Hounds are commanded to eat a person, chosen by their summoner Crystal Crush Power: 40, Acc: 73% Type: Crystal Requirements: Level 25 Crystal Mastery, 2 Bars of Crystal Power Crystals burst out of the ground, ensnare, and forcibly smash opponent(s). Crystal Aura Blast Power: 70, Acc: 66.66% Type: Aura, Crystal, Final Smash Requirements: Be A Lucario, 3 Bars of Crystal Power, Level 40 Crystal Mastery Crystals, Enfused with Aura, land in enemies, and bursts, creating a shockwave of emotion that damages, physically and mentally. Aura Grab Power: 10, Acc: 100% Type: Aura Requirements: Level 5 Aura Mastery Aura holds, and throws an opponent, if the oppenent is thrown into an obstacle the damage is greater. Crystal Dart Power: 10, Acc: 80% Type: Item Requirements: Level 5 Crystal Mastery, Level 2 Ninja Mastery A simple projectile, thrown, it deals a small amount of damage. Pond Conjure Power: 0, Acc: Special Type: Summon Requirements: Water Mastery Level 10 A small body of water appears. Ground Grab Power: 15, Acc: 50% Type: Regular Attack Requirements: None A simple throw. Crescent Darts Power: 10, Acc: 85% Type: Weapon Requirements: Moon Mastery Level 5, Ninja Master Level 2 A projectile, thrown to cut, and inflict bruises. Shadow Blend, Crystal Moon, Moon Might, Aura Sphere, Aura Dart, Solid Snake Grab, Crystal Growth, Aura Drain, Aura Change, Pain Strengthening, Brutal Punch, Moon Knight Summon, Invincible Crystal Shield, HAMEAHAMEAHAA!!! All fatalities used by Crystal *Headshot *Crystal Maelstrom *Hellhound Charge *Counter (Does not work on Soul Attacks) (Attempt failed) X pro's Stats All Attacks:Transform, Quick Train, Ground Pound, Fear, Random, Emo Control All Summons:Super Ram Team, Dream Cloud, Scotty and Ariel, Demon 1, Special Abilities:Any taunts give me a little higher stats. Immune to Dark and Light blasts no matter what transformation. Final Smash:KARMA:a random thing that happened in my life gets to the opponent TP(Transform Power):15 Transformations: Shield J**** TP Needed:10 Attacks: Super Shield:Blocks and returns last attack Parasol shield:Blocks air attacks Heavy Shield:Wind attacks have no effect Beast J**** TP needed:4 Attacks: Ray:Fires a laser beam out of it's horn Scratch:Makes the opponent bleed in agony Howl:Turn to full Moon Anime J**** TP Needed:5 Attacks: Able to make any anime character that's the user's seen Ghost J**** TP Needed:20/die Attacks Overcontrol:able to control the enemy and hurt itself Shadow J****: Normal: Shadow:Easily dodge any attack Shadow Bomb:Attack the enemy with a bomb of dark mist Other Summons: Super Ram Team One of the following: Kirby comes in Link comes in Crystal Dragon Comes in Dasher(dark cloud) comes in Leader(no) comes in Dream Cloud Something in one of my dreams comes true Scotty and Ariel Knife:Cuts the opponent with a knife Tennis Headache:Gets hit with a big tennis racket Confidence:Immune to fear attacks Random:same as James but more affective Tough Love:2-Combo move of A bang then a stab Demon 1 Starts with a Va Category:Browse